The butterflies
by L'elfe et la fee
Summary: Ça ,c'est le pompom!Je vais disjoncter! Ma tête va exploser et on va retrouver des morceaux de ma cervelle dans tous les coins,et ces sales bêtes vont aller les siroter à la paille!


Ceci a été écrit par la** fée**.  
Au cas où vous connaitriez l'opéra _Madame Buttefly_ et que vous avez aimé, ça n'a rien à voir, désolée...Ni avec la chanson de Superbus.

* * *

** The butterflies**

Harry vient encore de m'écraser les doigts de pieds. Faut dire que planqués sous la cape, on fait moins attention à ce genre de choses. On est serrés l'un contre l'autre avec la peur d'être découverts par la blonde qui regarde dans notre direction sans nous voir, vive la cape de James Potter!

La blonde est en réalité un blond, il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy, je crois qu'il ne se doute même pas de notre présence, il est bien trop occupé à se demander comment la cabane de Hagrid peut être considérée comme une maison. Ça me rappelle les "gentils" petits commentaires de son fils sur ma famille...Fudge est là, et il est inutile, comme d'habitude, Dumbledore est aussi présent, mais tout ce qu'il dit pour défendre Hagrid est en vain. Ils sortent et Hagrid lance la phrase la plus horrible de toute la soirée:

_-Il faudra que quelqu'un nourrisse Crocdur pendant mon absence et j'ajouterais que...si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose,il n'aurait qu'à suivre les araignées!_

Oh, mon Dieu! J'ai entendu un mot que je DÉTESTE: araignée!Ça c'est bien Hagrid, même dans les pires situations, il ne pense qu'à ses horribles bestioles. Ceci mis à part, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit ça, c'est quoi le rapport avec la chambre de secrets et tout le reste? Une phrase mystérieuse et qui ne me dit rien qui vaille!

Ils sont assez loin maintenant. On émerge de sous la cape et mon pote la replie soigneusement avant de la ranger...

J'ai à présent une deuxième raison de me méfier: il m'a suffit de croiser son regard pour comprendre: Harry s'apprête ENCORE a faire quelque chose de dangereux...pour la bonne cause, certainement, mais casse-gueule! C'est encore son réflexe de héros qui le pousse à agir ainsi!

On sort.

_-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?  
-Tu as entendu Hagrid?Il faut suivre les araignées!_

Et en plus, il a l'air convaincu que c'est une chose toute naturelle!Ces horribles trucs à huit pattes se déplaçaient déjà en file indienne vers la forêt.

_-Quoi?  
-Oui, suivre les araignées!  
-Mais...elles vont vers la Forêt Interdite!_

Mon cul, comme si c'est la forêt qui m'inquiète! C'est plutôt les machins qui s'y engouffrent qui me dissuadent à d'y aller...et puis de toutes façons, la Forêt Interdite, y'a mieux pour passer la soirée!

Mais j'oubliais que j'étais l'ami d'un type qui mérite de se faire surnommer "Tête de Mule", car il est encore plus obstiné que ma mère quand elle veut que je range ma chambre!  
Il m'agrippe le poignet avec une main de fer et me tire par la manche: Allez, Ronnie, tu es mon meilleur copain, n'eeeeest-ce paaaas?

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi suivre les araignées est si important, et je crois que je peux me brosser pour avoir une explication de la part de Harry qui est trop dans son trip pour me dire pourquoi je dois affronter ma phobie de toujours.

_-On y va!_

Quoi, t'es fou?  
_  
-Quoi, t'es fou?  
-c'est la meilleure chose à faire!  
-Pourquoi des araignées? Pourquoi c'était pas "Suivez les papillons"?_?

Oui, pourquoi? C'est tellement mignon un papillon en plus!C'est tout joli plein d'couleurs!Tandis qu'une araignée...beurk, beurk et re-beurk!c'est moche (et poilu pour certaines). Et ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule,je sais que parmi vous,il y a des arachnophobes...je sollicite leur solidarité, car c'est clair que c'est pas Harry qui va me la donner, sur ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui lui en donne...s'il arrive quelque chose à Harry, je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir aidé, et puis, ça va peut-être sauver Hermione...alors, il va falloir surmonter ma phobie...facile à dire...mais je veux être récompensé en échange!

_-Lumos!  
-Lumos!_

On les suit. Je fais la moue de dégoût la pire de mon existence...Les bébêtes s'enfoncent de plus en plus profond dans les bois. Au fur et à mesure qu'on avance, les arbres sont plus denses (et les araignées plus grosses, on voit même leurs poils à présent!). On quitte le sentier, dans quoi je me suis encore embarqué? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, j'accepte de souffrir pour mes amis (ils vont me le payer un de ces quatre!)

On arrive à un endroit plein de racines (et d'araignées de toutes tailles).

Bruit.

_-Bonjour..._

Si je n'étais pas mortifié de terreur, j'aurais signalé à Harry que, vu l'heure, "Bonsoir" aurait mieux convenu.

Une énorme araignée aux poils blancs s'avance vers nous. Je devrais tourner la tête pour ne plus la voir, mais je ne peux! La peur fascine. Une fascination plutôt morbide! Mais c'est comme ça!

Les araignées, je dois l'avouer, ont plutôt une démarche gracieuse avec leur longues pattes effilées...mais le poids de celle-ci (et son âge vu la couleur de ses poils) lui donne un air pataud et le bruit de ses pas est aussi terrifiant que...euh...tout le reste! Je devrais regarder Harry, il est le seul élément non effrayant du tableau mais, à la place, je reluque les yeux de "la chose. Elle est aveugle. J'apprends qu'il s'appelle Aragog. Ça, Harry le savait déjà. Il pourrait m'inviter quand il visite un journal intime ensorcelé, non?

Harry commence à converser avec l'horreur à huit pattes et moi, je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir été à la bibliothèque à la place d'Hermione quand elle et Pénélope Deauclair se sont fait attaquées. Au lieu d'être pétrifié au sens figuré pour avoir suivi les araignées, je serais pétrifié au sens propre et je serais en train de rêver que je suis en train de suivre les papillons! Ah, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, elle est aussi mal barrée que moi!

Dans un premier temps, aucun son ne peut sortir de ma gorge, et puis, il y en a qui arrivent, inaudibles, plus aigus que ma voix habituelle.

_-Harry!_

Il ne fait pas attention.

_-Harry, Harry!_

Toujours rien. Moi, je n'écoute pas ce que la bestiole raconte, cependant, j'ai quand même distinctement entendu la dernière phrase d'Aragog:

_-J'interdis à mes fils et les filles de faire du mal à Hagrid, mais quand un peu de chair fraîche vient jusqu'à nous..._

Ça ,c'est le pompom!Je vais disjoncter! Ma tête va exploser et on va retrouver des morceaux de ma cervelle dans tous les coins, et ces sales bêtes vont aller les siroter à la paille!

On peut paniquer maintenant?

_-Adieu, amis de Hagrid!_

Changement de rôles: si Harry m'a traîné à l'allée, pour le retour, c'est moi qui le tire vers la sortie! Et moi, je cours comme un malade! Ça ne sert à rien, les saloperies nous encerclent et je prie pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar! Mais non!

_-Harry, tu connais un sort?_

Dis oui! Dis oui!

_-Oui!_

Ouf!

_-Un seul!_

Efficace au moins?

_-Mais il y en a trop!_

Oh, misère!J'aurais préféré recommencer à vomir des limaces!

_-Arachna exime!  
-Pourquoi Hermione n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle?_

Ça y est c'est fini...On va mourir, on va claquer, on va crever, on va passer l'arme à gauche...

Harry, j'aurais voulu te dire que...tu es le meilleur ami que je n'aies jamais eu, je t'adore, je t'aurais volontiers échanger contre Percy pour que tu sois mon frangin...Ginny ne voudrait plus de toi par peur de l'inceste, mais...ma mère serait vraiment heureuse de t'adopter!J'ai passé de bons moment avec toi, Harry, tu vas mourir en héros, je vais probablement mourir en mauviette, à moins que finalement, on se souvienne de moi comme d'un camarade fidèle capable de souffrir pour ceux qu'il aime...enfin, bref...Harry, toi et moi, on va finir en excréments d'araignée, j'aurais préféré être transpercé par un sort en sauvant Hermione qui m'aurait murmuré des mots d'amour pendant que je lui aurais foutu plein de ketchup sur sa jupe, mais voilà, j'ai pas pu choisir!  
Adieu, mon ami, nous mourrons héroïquement!

On est fichus!

_-On est sauvés!  
-Quoi?  
-La voiture!_

J'en connais un qui va recevoir une jolie prise de courant pour sa fête des pères! Quelle bonne idée, cette passion des Moldus qui rend Maman Weasley folle!  
Oh, mon Papa, je t'aime toi et ta super Ford Anglia bleu turquoise qui flashe dans la grisaille londonienne! S'il te faut un rein, je suis là,mon Papa, prends tout ce que tu veux!

Bon, euh...c'est pas le moment d'encenser le padre, on monte dans la caisse et en voiture Simone...euh..Harry!

Ah, ben comme ça, au moins on avance plus vite et elles ne peuvent plus nous atteindre, les vilaines araignées!

J'ai parlé trop vite, les fenêtres des portières sont ouvertes et une de ces sales bestioles a sauté sur ma tête et s'amuse à me faire un petit massage du visage (est-ce nécessaire de dire que j'ai envie de hurler?)

_-Harry ,enlève-moi çaaaaaaa!_

Coup de vent accompagné d'un éclair, tu n'aurais pas lancé un sort sur ma tête dans le genre que mon nez aurait pu partir avec l'araignée?

Enfin, on arrive dans le parc, on les a semées! La bagnole nous éjecte, fait des appels de phares pour nous souhaiter bonne nuit (trop tard!) et s'en retourne dans la forêt. Et moi, je pète un fusible!

_-Suivez les araignées! Suivez les araignées! Si on laisse sortir Hagrid d' Azkaban, je le tue! A quoi ça a servi tout ça?  
-On sait maintenant que Hagrid n'a pas lâché le monstre de Serpentard il y 50 ans et cette année!_

Bon, Ok...Oh,je me sens pas pas bien, je sens que je vais...

_BEUAaaaaaAAAARRRRRRrrr..._

J'ai vomi.

_-Ça va, Ron?  
-Ça a déjà été mieux!_

Et voilà, je l'ai fait, j'ai affronté ma peur. Merci qui?

Mouais, Harry ne répond pas (l'ingrat!)

A ce jour, je l'attends toujours, ma récompense!

* * *

C'est vrai, Harry est un ingrat, non?


End file.
